Five Night's at Freddy's 5
Five Nights at Freddy's 5 is a game made by BreakfastSquad and made for the PC, Mobile Phones, and the Wii U. In it, you must survive from the animatronics for 1 week. Story The player starts as a Nightguard at Fredbear's Family Diner. On the First Night, the animatronics are not very active, but the power goes down at about 4 times faster than the normal power depletion rate (PDR). Fredbear will only appear when the power goes out on the first night. Later, he will move around normally. On the Second Night, the Purple Man will start walking around the pizzaria, checking every room before the office. Balloon Boy also becomes more active on this night, delaying the player by paralyzing them. The PDR is 3 times the normal rate. On the Third Night, the puppet becomes active, but not very noticeably, only moving at 5 A.M., also, on this Night, if the player looks on the Camera at 3 A.M., they can see the Purple man killing the kid from the "Give Cake to Children" minigame from Five Nights 2. The Endoskeleton becomes active on this night, behaving exactly like Foxy from Five Nights 2, being immune to the candle. The PDR is 2 times the normal rate. On the Fourth Night, the Cupcake will move from the dining area. The Cupcake will go very slowly at first, but move very quickly later. On this night, the Puppet will fully move around, going to the parking lot before flying through the wall into the office. On this night, the player can hear the Puppet stuffing the kids from the "Give Gifts, Give Life" minigame from Five Nights 2 in the Scraps room. The PDR goes at normal speed. On the Fifth Night, the Purple Man will be gone, but Purple Freddy will be in his place. Shadow Bonnie also becomes active on this night. Shadow Bonnie starts in the Show Stage 1 minute after both animatronics have left. On this night, Fredbear will move anywhere, instead of his set path. The PDR is 5 times the normal rate. In Nightmare, all animatronics have gone, being replaced by the broken animatronics from Five Nights 2, but not broken. Balloon Boy is also on this night, but wastes power and stays in the office. Foxy is vunerable to the candle, and is the only animatronic of the four which is not immune. This night uses the same layout as Five Nights 1, but without doors and light buttons, being replaced by vents. Animatronics * Fredbear is similar to Freddy, only appearing when the power is out on the First Night. On other nights, he comes off the stage after Springtrap and moves slow at first but faster later. Like the other animatronics, Fredbear is gone in Nightmare. * Springtrap behaves exactly like he did in Five Nights 3, being able to come in both ways. If the ventilation is disabled, Springtrap can appear exactly like he did in Five Nights 3, instead of without any eyes or mouth and move faster. Springtrap is one of two animatronics that starts on the Stage, along with Fredbear. Like the other animatronics, Springtrap is gone in Nightmare. * The Purple Man starts in the Parking Lot, and slowly moves his way to the Office, checking every room in the process. On the Fifth Night, Purple Man will be replaced by Purple Freddy from the Five Nights 3 minigames, but in Nightmare, the Purple Man remains without a suit. * The Puppet will start in Scraps, but slowly move around the building, going through the wall of the Office from the Parking Lot. Like the other animatronics, The Puppet is gone in Nightmare. * Balloon Boy will behave similar to Phantom BB from Five Nights 3, jumpscaring the player, but wasting power instead of killing them. Balloon Boy gets faster each Night, eventually jumpscaring the player every 20 seconds. Balloon Boy is the only animatronic from Fredbear's that is in Nightmare. * The Endoskeleton appears in Scraps and slowly works his way to the ventilation, being one of only 3 animatronics to do so. The Endoskeleton, unlike the other animatronics, the Endoskeleton makes smashing noises while he walks, crushing the tiles with his steel legs. Like the other animatronics, the Endoskeleton does not appear in Nightmare. * The Cupcake is the slowest of all animatronics, moving once every hour. The Cupcake does not walk, unlike the other animatronics, but teleports. The Cupcake will be covered with blood if the ventilation is disabled due to the low power. Like the other animatronics, The Cupcake does not appear in Nightmare, instead being on the desk. * Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy are the four main animatronics from Nightmare. Freddy only appears when the power is out. Foxy will only appear if the player never looks at Pirate's Cove. Chica and Bonnie both leave quickly and move quickly at first, but move slowly later. These animatronics only appear in Nightmare, unless the player completes the preset "Full 20 Challenge-Fredbear Edition", and upon completing that the player can choose which animatronics and which map to use. Phone Calls # "Hi! Welcome to Fredbear's Family Diner, a place of magic where fun and fantasy collide! Fredbear and Spring Bonnie love the kids, and Balloon Boy will hand out balloons on birthdays and other events! Unfortunately, that isn't true. The springlock suits move on their own, Balloon Boy hasn't worked in ages, and the large amount of customers has lead to near bankruptcy. You have limited power, and if you run out, the fan and ventilation will be disabled, as well as your computer. Fredbear will also move around during the dark, so that's another reason to conserve power, am I right? heheh....W-well, anyway, you also have a candle, which can turn on the animatronic's fire extinguishing systems, which causes them to spray water everywhere. That'll help you, but you can only use it 5 times, so only use it when necessary. It'll also refresh you, but make the candle go out. I should have you know that Balloon Boy will come after you, and he won't kill you, but rather waste 7 percent of your total power. Well, that's about it. Stay safe, and good night." # "Wow! Second Night! I knew you'd make it. Earlier, numerous repairs were made. Fredbear has been adjusted to walk around normally, so watch out for that. Power has been adjusted, so now it goes down a bit slower, and B.B. has been fixed, so now he goes a bit faster. We also hired another guard to work the Day Shift, but there are some rumors of him having mental issues, so he walks around during night sometimes, which is against the rules here, and he's been vandalizing from what I've seen. He also carries a knife, so watch out for that. Fredbear's Family Diner has only $100 left, so we've been having issues lately. We've seen a possible buyer, Fazbear Entertainment, who could be more recognized if they purchased us. Well, s-see you around. Bye." # "You're amazing for the first guard. I would have assumed you moved on to other things by now. Not saying I thought you would've died or anything. W-why would I say that? Heheh... Well, anyway, there are some things I need to tell you about. First, the company has less than $100 left. I don't want to lose my job. Second, there is a paranormal figure. He just appeared. He makes a music box noise when he walks, and he appears in the Scraps room. I don't know where he comes from, and nobody else has seen him. I believe he may be a paranormal figure, but I don't know. Earlier, I heard screams from the Parking Lot, but I didn't know what it was. The purple guard has blood on his knife and hands. I don't know why, though. I think he caused the scream. Also, we had a spare endoskeleton, and now it's alive. Watch out. Well, keep your vents on. Good luck." # "Fourth Night? You're like an expert! Have you done these shifts before, somehow? Well, anyway. The power goes down quite slow, and we barely have money at all. W-well, anyway, The Cupcake has been fixed up, and now it will kill you if you let it. Please don't let it. I would hate to lose a guard. N-Not that I own this place or anything. Well, anyway, I know you've heard some rumors about murder, but I assure you, they aren't true. S-stay safe, good night." # "We have $30 left and we'll pay you it tomorrow. Our animatronics are acting crazy. Keep your ventilation on. There are bodies in the suits. We've had something wrong with them. One of our workers was seriously hurt and is in the hospital. The suits will be retired tomorrow. Stay safe. Don't die...Oh no....*Animatronic screech followed by a scream* # "-Deep voice- WELCOME TO YOUR NEW JOB AT FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA PLACE. YOU ARE A NIGHT GUARD FROM FREDBEAR'S FAMILY DINER. YOU WILL BE THE FIRST ANIMATRONIC HERE. POPULAR ATTRACTIONS ARE FREDDY FAZBEAR, BONNIE BON-BON, CHICA MCNUGGETS, FOXY THE PIRATE FOX, ALONG WITH BALLOON BOY AND BALLOON GIRL. THE FOLLOWING ANIMATRONICS ARE RETIRED: FREDBEAR, SPRINGTRAP, CUPCAKE. YOUR JOB IS TO LAST FROM 12:00 A.M. TO 6:00 A.M. AND BE BENDED TO THE WILLS OF FREDBEAR. YOU WILL BE ONE OF US. *Phantom Puppet's FNAF 3 noises play*" Rooms Fredbear's Family Diner (Nights 1-5/Custom Night) STAGE DINING AREA PARKING LOT EXTRA ROOM VENTILATION SCRAPS (No camera, audio only) OFFICE (No camera, no audio) Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (Nightmare/Custom Night) Show Stage Dining Area Backstage Male Restroom Female Restroom Restroom Hallway Kitchen (No camera, audio only) East Hall East Hall Corner West Hall West Hall Corner Supply Closet Office (no camera, no audio) Easter Eggs * The Phone Guy's number in the game is 1-800-262-229-2, Which could be translated to 1-800-Fre-ddy-F. * On Night 3 at 3 A.M., If the player looks into the Parking Lot, they can see the Purple Man murder a kid, which alludes to the FNAF 2 minigame "Give Cake to Children". * On Night 4 at 5 A.M., If the player looks into the Scraps area, while normally they would hear loud screams, instead they will hear the sound of stuffing, which alludes to the FNAF 2 minigame "Give Gifts, Give Life". * If the player looks closely in the "Follow Prple", They can see Springtrap in place of the Shadow Bonnie from the original FNAF 3 version. * In Freddyborne RPG, it is possible to fight Phone Guy, who will counter with "Knife Stab" repeatedly until the player dies. Minigames * Follow Prple: Unlocked by clicking/tapping on the Springtrap poster in the Office. * Phantom Quest: Unlocked by clicking/tapping on the Shadow Bonnie on the Stage. * Freddyborne RPG: Unlocked by clicking/tapping on Fredbear when he jumpscares you. * Call Guard: Unlocked by clicking/tapping on the phone during the call in Nightmare. * Golden Freddy: Unlocked by clicking/tapping on Fredbear during the Good Ending. * 87878787878787: Unlocked by clicking/tapping on the newspaper clipping during the Bad Ending. * Stage 87: Unlocked by clicking/tapping on the Purple Man when the ventilation is disabled. * Tower of Fazbear: Unlocked by turning on the Golden Freddy during Nightmare. * Chicaball: Unlocked by turning on the air pump in the Supply Closet. Category:Fanon Games